The Immortal Iron Fist
The Immortal Iron Fist is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Immortal Iron Fist #26: 28 May 2009 Current Issue :The Immortal Iron Fist #27: 24 Jun 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled. See Iron Fist: Living Weapon Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters * Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist - WikiPedia Allies *'Orson Randall' - Previous Iron Fist. *'Lei Kung The Thunderer' Heroes for Hire *'Luke Cage/Power Man' *'Misty Knight' *'Colleen Wing' Immortal Weapons *'Fat Cobra' *'Tiger's Beautiful Daughter' *'John Aman/Prince Of Orphans' - Ex-Amazing Man. *'Dog Brother Number One' *'Bride Of Nine Spiders' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Immortal Iron Fist #27 The Immortal Iron Fist #26 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 1: The Last Iron Fist Story' - Collects #1-6. "Many years ago, in the mystical city of Kun’ Lun, young Danny Rand stared at a suit behind glass — the garb of the 'Immortal Iron Fist' — and knew that he was destined to wear it. But where did this costume come from? Why did it wait for Danny all those years like a shadow of his future? The answer to those questions will stun both him and his readers, as Danny Rand leaps from the pages of his breakout appearance in Daredevil to his own history-spanning kung-fu epic that will shatter every perception of what it means to be the Immortal Iron Fist!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128549 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 2: The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven' - Collects #8-14 plus Annual #1. "Once a generation, the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven align on a plane far beyond the ken of mortal men. It is here that these cities send their Immortal Warriors to compete against one another in a combat tournament to end all tournaments, and it is here that Daniel Rand was spirited to in his darkest hour. Generations of mystical war traditions await their chance to prove they have the greatest kung fu — to the Immortal Iron Fist! Plus: The Book of Iron Fist, written on parchment made from the dragon scales of Shou-Lao the Undying, tells the life stories and kung-fu secrets of every man and woman ever to hold the mantle of the Immortal Iron Fist — except two. One, Danny Rand, the current Iron Fist and the possessor of this most remarkable book. The other was Orson Randall, the Golden Age Iron Fist, and he died as he lived: trying to outrun the Iron Fist legacy. And if Danny hopes to escape a similar fate, he'll have to track down Orson's long-lost story and learn the mysteries within before it's too late." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129928 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 3: The Book of the Iron Fist' - Collects #7, 15-16, Orson Randall and the Green Mist of Death and The Origin of Danny Rand. "There have been sixty-six men and women to carry the mantle of The Immortal Iron Fist throughout the ages — men and women of great courage, valor, skill and sacrifice. Sixty-six men and women have stood between man and the unstoppable forces of evil, will to give all they have to hold back the hordes. This is the story of four of them — Wu Ao-Shi, the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay; Bei Bang-Wen, power-mad Iron Fist of the year 1860; Orson Randall, the Golden Age Iron Fist; and Danny Rand, the Iron Fist of today." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129936 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 4: The Mortal Iron Fist' - Collects #17-20 & Death Queen Special. "Think you know everything there is to know about the traditions of the Immortal Iron Fist? If you do, then why's Danny sweating bullets over an inescapable legacy that's haunted the Iron Fists for centuries, huh? Tell us that, if you're so smart. What was the deeper meaning of Xao's ominous threat? And what incredible new adventure are Danny's fellow Immortal Weapons embarking upon?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132961 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 5: Escape from the Eighth City' - Collects #21-27. "Think you know everything there is to know about the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven? Well, maybe you do..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133925 *'The Immortal Iron Fist by Matt Fraction & Ed Brubaker Omnibus' Collects #1-16, Annual #1, Civil War: Choosing Sides, Orson Randall and the Green Mist of Death and The Origin of Danny Rand. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138196 Trade Paperbacks *'Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 1: The Last Iron Fist Story' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124896 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 2: The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven' - Collects #8-14 plus Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125353 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 3: The Book of the Iron Fist' - Collects #7, 15-16, Orson Randall and the Green Mist of Death and The Origin of Danny Rand. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125361 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 4: The Mortal Iron Fist' - Collects #17-20 & Orson Randall and the Death Queen of California. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132961 *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 5: Escape from the Eighth City' - Collects #21-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131795 *'The Immortal Iron Fist: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #1-16 & Annual #1, plus Orson Randall and the Green Mist of Death and The Origin of Danny Rand - *'The Immortal Iron Fist: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #17-27, plus Orson Randall and the Death Queen of California and Immortal Weapons #1-5 & Sketchbook - Digital *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 1: The Last Iron Fist Story' - Collects #1-6. - *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 2: The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven' - Collects #8-14 plus Annual #1. - - *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 3: The Book of the Iron Fist' - Collects #7, 15-16, Orson Randall and the Green Mist of Death and The Origin of Danny Rand. - *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 4: The Mortal Iron Fist' - Collects #17-20 & Orson Randall and the Death Queen of California. - *'The Immortal Iron Fist, vol. 5: Escape from the Eighth City' - Collects #21-27. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Ed Brubaker & Matt Fraction. Penciller/Covers: David Aja Publishing History First published in 2006. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 05 Apr 2009 - ECCC: Fat Cobra & The Immortal Weapons * 02 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19795 Swierczynski Talks Immortal Iron Fist] * 25 Nov 2008 - Duane Swierczynski: Martial Arts, Mutants, Werewolves... Oh My! * 15 Sep 2008 - Swierczynski on comiXology podcast * 04 Aug 2008 - Swierczynski Talks "The Mortal Iron Fist" * 09 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080709-IronFistDS.html Readying Iron Fist with Writer Duane Swierczynski] * 20 Jun 2008 - Word Balloon: Ed Brubaker & Matt Fraction - X-Men and More (audio) * 07 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120758404690219.htm Immortal Iron Fist: Ed Brubaker, Matt Fraction and Duane Swierczynski] * 07 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15878 New Fists of Fury: Swierczynski Talks Iron Fist] * 29 Jan 2008 - Behind the Page: Ed Brubaker, II * 02 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12265 Stairway to Heaven: Fraction Talks The Immortal Iron Fist] * 26 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10401 The Deadly Hands & Bullets of Kung-Fu? Fraction Talks The Immortal Iron Fist] * 01 Mar 2007 - Brubaker-Fraction Exchange Fists * 14 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Funerals, Punisher & Iron Fist * 08 Feb 2007 - Matt Fraction: Far-From-Predictable Writer * 16 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8924 Iron Drawing Hand: Aja talks The Immortal Iron Fist] * 10 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8118 Fists of Legend: Fraction Talks The Immortal Iron Fist] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Fist Category:Super-Hero Category:Martial Arts